Wishes
by FoxyJhai
Summary: This is a lil' short story from Videl's POV. Its my first romance, so be kind when you review.


Disclaimer: I dun own DBZ, no sue. 

AN: This is my own fic. It's my second one, and my first romance. It's from the Videl's POV, which is also a first for me. I dun think it'll be to hard to figure out who she's thinking about. I like the way it came out actually, and I'm glad I didn't let my phriend read it before I finished it. Otherwise she would have massed it all up. I guess I better let you read, go on read!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Wishes

RING!!

Sigh, lunch. I put my stuff away as classmates run and shout. I walk down the hall slowly as others pair off acting all lovey-dovey. Normally I would already be talking with Arisa, but not today. Not for awhile now. Not since I found out. Slowly I make my way to the lunchroom, almost dreading the scene I will encounter at our table. Almost, because even though it's painful to me, I know that he's happy. And that's what really matters.

"Hey Videl! Over here!" I look up from my lunch tray and see Arisa waving me over to our usual table. I smiled back at her. She knows me so well. She knows I've been a bit depressed lately and she doesn't pry and gives me the time I need alone. What a great friend.

As I get closer I see him sitting in his usual spot at the table. That handsome smile of his that I've come to know and love. I see him laughing at one of Michelle's stupid nonsense jokes. Even though I can't hear it, his laugh is clear in my mind. The closer I get the more of the scene I can see. But it's not what I had expected. All of my friends are there and so was he of course. But someone is missing. Candy! She's not there, but why? Did they break up? They must have, Candy hasn't left his side since they got together. That must be it.

"Hey Videl!" Michelle said as I set my tray across from Him. "Wanna hear about my dream?"

"Sure, as long as it's not like that one about the vampire his boxers." I said poking fun at Michelle. So she started to tell me about her dream, which she no doubt already told everyone, but Arisa still found it hilarious. Soon I lost interest and thought about the boy sitting in front of me. I remembered when we first meet at the bank just after the failed robbery. His laughter soon brought me back to the present. As it turned out the bell rang and I didn't eat anything, but it doesn't matter. Not really. 

For the rest of my classes I couldn't think of anything but him. His eyes, his deep black eyes. His soft, black hair and that smile. How I wish those eyes would look into mine, and how I wish I could run my fingers through his hair. And of course his smile, for him to smile at me and me alone. Yes, that is what I wish, even if it only were for a moment.

Once again I'm pulled back into reality. This time it was the bell to go home. Just before I left the class there's Juan, another of my friends, with a doofey grin on his face. He told me that someone wanted to meet me at the small clearing in the park. I asked him who it was that wanted to meet me, but he just blinked and ran away. He obviously knows who it is, but he wasn't telling. Might as well go, it's the only way I'm going to find out.

I get to the clearing, the one that my friends and I found. No one else knows about it, it's like a private getaway. I look around, but no ones around. Sigh, well at least I know it's one of my friends. But who would want to meet me in private and for what? All of a sudden there he is. With that smile that I love.

"You're the one who wanted to meet me in private?" I asked him already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I'm glad you made it. I wasn't sure if trusting Juan would work." He said walking over to where I was standing.

"Well I guess it worked. I'm here."

"I wanted to tell you something. I broke up with Candy because I realized something."

"But you two seemed so happy."

"Yeah I know, but it just didn't feel," He paused looking for the word, "it didn't feel right. I realized my feelings for someone else." My heart almost stopped. Who was he talking about? I didn't have long to think. He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me close. He wrapped his strong and caring arms around me. "Videl, I love you." He smiled at me and only me. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. It was soft and smooth, just as I had imagined it. As I brought my hand back down he grabbed it and held it in his hand. His skin, softer than I had though. I looked up into his eyes and found him already looking into mine. Then he pressed his lips on mine and gave me a gentle kiss. He slowly pulled back and looked at me, waiting for my response. I smiled at him and rested my head on his chest. I can hear his heart beating, feel the warmth of his body close to mine. This was perfect, my wishes came true. We stayed like this for a few minutes. Even though he didn't my reply anymore, but I still replied.

"I love you too, Gohan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, wadda ya think? Big shocker huh? LOL! I just looooovvvveeee Gohan!! Anyways please review!! Laterz! (^.^)


End file.
